The Funeral
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Helen and Manny end D'Void's baby's life by mistake.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

The sounds of many Null Guardians screeching were why D'Void opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He viewed a cradle near his bed. He observed D'Vine moving in her crib. D'Void winced after additional Null Guardians screeched. *Where are the sounds coming from? The shrill noises are not by my chamber* he thought.

The baby Null Guardian began to cry.

A frown of concern formed on D'Void's face. ''Daddy is here,'' he said to D'Vine. He got out of bed until he approached the crib. ''The other Null Guardians are too noisy,'' D'Void said.

D'Vine's stomach was rubbed until her cries ceased.

D'Void smiled at D'Vine. He took one of her stuffed animals before he placed it near her tentacles. The sight of her holding the animal caused him to grin.

D'Void glanced over his shoulder after adult Null Guardians screeched again. Another frown replaced his grin at a snail's pace.  
*Perhaps my Null Guardian pets are outside. A few of them sound distressed* he thought.

D'Void gasped prior to a scowl. *Rebels are probably outside. Are they trying to liberate my slaves? I must confront the freedom fighters as soon as possible* he thought.

The villain saw his usual clothes on the bed. After dressing, he walked to the doorway before D'Vine sobbed another time. Concerned again, he turned his head. He returned to his offspring's cradle.

''Daddy will return,'' D'Void said with another grin. He proceeded to rub D'Vine's stomach again. After her cries stopped another time, he approached the doorway.

*The rebels are not going to survive!* D'Void thought as he glowered.


	2. Chapter 2

D'Vine's cries were shrill while her father walked in the citadel.

D'Void frowned again. *I would like to be near D'Vine, but my other Null Guardians are distressed. I must not let the rebels liberate my slaves. The enslaved inhabitants of the Null Void must continue to place Kormite in a drill's furnace. I am looking forward to the drill ripping between dimensions. My Null Guardians and I will escape to the world until we conquer it. The rebels and my slaves can remain in the Null Void*  
he thought as he continued to walk.

D'Void stepped out of his citadel. His eyes were wide until he gasped. He viewed many adult Null Guardians attacking rebels. A few Null Guardians collapsed due to lasers from a rebel's weapon contacting their bodies. One Null Guardian snapped at a rebel before its teeth were dodged. D'Void recognized two rebels.

*The blue and black freedom fighter is Helen. The four-armed rebel happens to be Manny. I have no idea about the other rebels.*

D'Void observed Helen dodging a Null Guardian's jaws. *Is Helen always going to dodge my Null Guardians' fangs just like the other rebel?*  
he thought. His eyes were still large as Helen avoided the creature's teeth again. *I guess that answers my question!* D'Void mused.

''You are not going to enslave additional inhabitants of the Null Void!'' Manny said to D'Void.

''Oh?'' D'Void muttered under his breath. He glowered at other rebels as they ran to slaves and a large drill. He faced a few Null Guardians.  
''Don't let the freedom fighters liberate my slaves!'' he exclaimed.

D'Void turned to Helen and Manny. ''I will defeat you on my own,'' he said to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Manny aimed two weapons at D'Void. ''Not one step, D'Void!'' he said.

After grinning another time, D'Void raised his foot until D'Vine flew out of the citadel. He turned his head before he gasped. His jaw descended as his eyes increased in size due to disbelief.

''Why are you out of the citadel, D'Vine?'' D'Void wished to know.

D'Vine shrieked as she flew near D'Void.

''You wish to protect me?'' D'Void inquired.

The Null Guardian screeched another time until Manny pulled a trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

''Manny!'' Helen exclaimed as she gasped.

D'Vine screeched again after the laser contacted her body.

D'Void's eyes were wide another time until D'Vine fell into his arms. ''D'Vine?'' he inquired.

Manny's jaw dropped. *The laser should have contacted D'Void* he thought. He glanced at Helen while she shook her head in disbelief.

D'Void embraced D'Vine before she died in his arms. Tears began to stream down his face. His shoulders moved up and down with every sob.

A sudden scowl appeared on D'Void's wet face. He viewed Helen standing near Manny. He proceeded to tremble with rage. D'Void faced four Null Guardians as they approached him. ''End the lives of the two rebels slowly and painfully!'' he exclaimed. He observed Helen running with Manny.

D'Void sobbed again while he focused on the deceased baby Null Guardian.

Three Null Guardians flew to D'Void. They followed him into the citadel.


	5. Chapter 5

One Null Guardian screeched by D'Void while the latter stepped into the living area.

D'Void frowned as he faced the creature. ''You wish to carry D'Vine into another area?'' he wished to know.

The Null Guardian shrieked.

D'Void sobbed while his pet took D'Vine and departed with her. He observed the other Null Guardians following it. *Perhaps the Null Guardians are going to arrange D'Vine's funeral* he thought. Additional tears began to stream down his face. *I don't wish to view my baby's still form again. Maybe the adult Null Guardians are going to bury D'Vine near the citadel* he mused.

D'Void continued to sob until the three Null Guardians returned without D'Vine many minutes later. He followed them before he found himself in his chamber.

That was when he gasped with wide eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

D'Void smiled and sobbed when he viewed D'Vine in a tiny coffin. All of D'Vine's stuffed animals were with her. D'Vine's face was on a pillow from her crib.

D'Void wondered if the three Null Guardians forced slaves to create the baby's coffin. He saw D'Vine's smile. He faced the adult Null Guardians. Another tear streamed down his face.

''Thank you for everything, my pets,'' D'Void said. After sobbing another time, he returned to the living area. He continued to cry before the Null Guardians eventually returned again.

One Null Guardian screeched another time.

D'Void gasped again. ''You buried D'Vine in the Null Void?'' he inquired. His shoulders slumped before he entered his chamber. He began to sit on his bed.

*I will never be able to view D'Vine another time* D'Void thought until he sobbed uncontrollably.

The End


End file.
